


three's a crowd

by tinpony



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face-Sitting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinpony/pseuds/tinpony
Summary: ... but not for this lot
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	three's a crowd

Having a threesome was something that Harry and I had always discussed, but the opportunity had never arisen. Now, as we're in this nightclub, on the dance floor, it seems like it might be happening. 

Harry leaves me for a second to get a drink, and in that time, a guy comes over and starts talking to me. 

"Hey," he shouts, leaning close to my ear. "I'm Josh." 

I introduce myself, and I catch Josh's eyes travel down my body. "You're really fit." 

"Thanks," I laugh. "I have a boyfriend." 

"Oh, sorry," he chuckles. "He's a very lucky man." 

I feel someone come up behind me and put their arm around my shoulder. "I'm not against sharing," Harry smirks, taking a sip of his beer and handing me a cocktail. 

Josh raises his eyebrows. "What, like a threesome?" I shrug. 

"We've always wanted to try it. Are you down?" Josh takes a second to think, and then shrugs. 

"Yeah, sure." I grin wickedly at Harry, and pull both of the boys into the centre of the dance floor. Harry grabs my hands and dances with me, whilst I grind against Josh. I can feel him growing harder through his jeans. 

We keep drinking until all of us are buzzed. Harry turns to me at one point, and his pupils are dilated. 

"Come on, let's go," he says. "Want to fuck you." I bite my lip and grab Josh's hand. We manoeuvre our way through the crowd, and Harry calls for a car as we reach the entrance of the club. As we're waiting, I feel Josh's hand squeeze my bum. 

We tumble into the car, and I can feel the sexual tension in the air. I'm sat in the middle of the two boys. Harry's hand rests on my inner thigh, and occasionally his fingers brush against my underwear, which are already wet. I reach over and palm Josh through his trousers, and he takes a sharp intake of breath. 

The journey feels like it takes forever, and once we've arrived back at our apartment, I lead the way upstairs, sure that Harry and Josh are staring at my arse. 

The flat is dark and quiet, but I don't bother turning on any lights, instead going straight into our bedroom. Harry is directly behind me, but Josh comes through the door a minute or so later. 

"What took you so long?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. Josh lifts up his foot, and I can see that he's taken his shoes off. 

"Rude to come into someone's house with your shoes on," he says. I laugh. Harry and I are both still wearing our shoes. We pull them off, and Harry switches on the mood lighting as I lie back on our bed. My dress is short and rides up to my hips, revealing my lacy white underwear. Josh bites his lip as he stares at me. 

"You're so hot," he says, his voice low. I smirk and beckon him closer to me. Josh kneels on the side of the bed between my legs, and I pull him over, planting a kiss on his lips. We make out for a second, before I turn my head to look over at Harry. He's watching us with his dick in his hand, pumping himself slowly. 

"Come here, baby," I smile. Harry walks over to the bed, and I take his cock in my hand, running my thumb over the tip. Josh slides his hand down my side, trying to get underneath my dress. 

"Let me take this off," I say, propping myself up on my elbows and walking over to the bathroom. I'm glad I wore a matching set of underwear tonight. I stand in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at the boys in front of me. 

"Fuck," Harry says, staring at my chest. "You look insane." I grin at him. 

"Wanna eat me out, baby?" I ask. Harry nods quickly, so I lie back down. Josh leans over to kiss me again. He's still wearing his boxers, so I pull them down his legs. His dick is a good size, not as big as Harry's, but it's still nice. 

"Come up here," I say to Josh, making him put his legs either side of my head. His dick rests against his stomach, so I suck his balls into my mouth. Judging from the moan that comes out of Josh's mouth, he likes it. 

Harry spreads my legs apart with his hands, and wastes no time biting three marks onto my inner thigh, licking over my skin to soothe it. He breathes hotly over my clothed clit, stroking his fingers across my lacy underwear. One of his hands comes up to squeeze my boob, still confined in my bra. 

I reach up to grasp Josh's dick, running my fingers over the prominent vein on its underside. Frustrated with the lack of friction I'm receiving from Harry, I pull off of Josh for a second. 

"Touch me, Haz. I'm so wet for you." Harry smirks and pulls my pants down my legs, discarding them on the floor. Two of his fingers start to circle my clit, and I know that he's teasing me as he drags them slowly over my skin. I grind my hips against him to get some more friction. 

I take Josh's balls into my mouth again, licking over his taint. I can feel his cock twitching in my hand, so I know he's close to an orgasm. Eventually Harry's tongue comes to flick at my clit, and I hum around Josh's balls. 

Harry shoves two fingers inside of me without warning, and I nearly choke on Josh. As Harry fucks me, he sucks on the skin of my lower belly, his saliva getting everywhere. 

"Oh, fuck," I mumble against Josh's skin. My toes curl, and I can feel heat building in my stomach. My eyes flutter shut as Harry adds another finger, and my moans get louder. Harry's teeth nibble at my clit, and suddenly I'm squirting into his mouth. Harry swallows it all. 

"Fuck," Josh chokes out, his voice breaking. "You can squirt?" I lick over his balls again before pulling away from him. 

"Yep," I grin. "Do you boys want to come down my throat?" They both move faster than I've ever seen anyone move before, and I lie back as they kneel above me. 

Harry puts his cock into my mouth first, and Josh squeezes in alongside him. They're both big, so it's a struggle to fit them both in. I alternate between licking the tips of their cocks and sliding my tongue down their lengths. I use my hands to fondle their balls, Josh's still wet with my saliva. 

"I'm gonna come," Josh breathes, pumping his dick in his hand. I feel his warm load make its way down my throat, and it's not long before Harry is coming too, his hips stuttering as he releases into my mouth. They both pull out as I swallow. 

"How do we wanna do this?" I ask, bringing my hand down to rub at my clit. I turn to Harry. "Front or back?" 

"Josh?" he says. "You pick, mate." 

"Shit," Josh breathes out. He stares lustfully at my bum. "Back." I nod.

"Have you ever done anal before?" I ask. Josh shakes his head. "It's tighter than a pussy. I'll need some prep." 

"I can do that, baby," Harry says, pulling the drawer of our bedside table open so that he can get lube. Josh slides my bra straps down my shoulders and reaches underneath me to undo the clasp. Once he's pulled it off, his mouth latches onto my nipple. 

"Oh," I gasp, ruffling my fingers through his hair. I plant my feet up on the mattress, and Harry slicks up his fingers. He settles between my legs. I feel his warm mouth sponge kisses over my bum, before landing one on my arsehole. My muscles clench, and Harry's tongue darts around the rim. I tilt my head back, letting their mouths pleasure me. Josh moves over to my other boob, and his fingers rub at my clit. 

One of Harry's long fingers slides into me, and he wiggles it around before adding another. I needed at least three before I could take Josh. 

"Do you want more?" Harry lifts his head up to ask. 

"Mm, no," I mumble. "Want you two to stretch me open." Josh moans around my nipple. 

"Sure?" Harry checks. I nod and sit myself up, grabbing a pillow from behind me so that I can put it underneath my hips. 

"I have condoms in my wallet," Josh says, reaching down towards his trousers. 

"It's fine," I say, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "I'm on the pill." I grasp Josh's dick and pump him until he's fully hard again. 

"Have you ever had two cocks inside you at once?" Josh asks, his eyes fluttering shut. His dick twitches in my hand. 

"I've had a dildo," I say. "But other than that, no." 

"Tell us if it gets too much, yeah?" Harry says, rubbing his dick over my clit. I nod, and Harry enters me. 

"Shit," I breathe. Harry doesn't move for a second, letting me adjust to his length. He strokes some hair out of my face and smiles at me. 

"You okay?" he asks, shifting forward slightly. He is balls deep inside of me. 

"More than okay," I say, taking his hand in mine and kissing it. Josh comes behind Harry, and I feel him pressing his tip against my hole. He tries pressing into me, but it's too tight and his dick slides across my bum. "Try again," I say. "It might take a couple tries." 

Harry is shallowly rocking his hips towards me, not quite hitting the perfect spot yet. Josh tries again, and all of the air is knocked out of me as his dick slides straight into me. 

"Oh, fuck," Josh moans, wiggling his hips. 

I moan, and Harry bends down so that our chests are pressed together. He tangles his hand into my hair and tugs my head back so that he can lick into my mouth, before sucking a mark onto my neck, which he knows drives me crazy. 

"Oh, baby," I groan, my eyes rolling back in my head. Having two dicks inside of me at the same time feels insane. Harry and Josh both snap their hips rapidly, and I can feel their cocks between the thin wall of my pussy and my arse. 

"You like having two cocks inside of you, huh?" Harry whispers filthily into my ear. "Being stretched out on two big dicks?" 

"Yeah," I pant. "Want you both to rip me open." 

"You're so hot," I hear Josh say, his fingers rubbing around my rim where his cock is pounding into me. "Fuck." 

Harry's nipples rub against mine, and he dips his head to suck more love bites onto my chest, leaving deep red marks all over my skin. 

"Josh," I say, my voice cracking. 

"Yeah?" he replies, slowing down the thrust of his hips. 

"Take this," I say, reaching for the lube Harry had used earlier and throwing it his way. "Finger Harry's arsehole for me. He fucking loves it." 

Harry groans into my neck, just at the idea of some fingers in his arse. 

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Josh says hurriedly. I hear the click of the lube as he opens it, and as Harry buries his face into my shoulder, I can see Josh lubing up his hand. He traces a finger around Harry's rim and tentatively pushes the tip in. I can tell he's never fingered anyone's arse before. 

"Put it in," I instruct him. "He can take it." Josh looks up at me, and slides his finger into Harry. He pumps it in and out, causing Harry to whine into my skin. 

"Holy shit," Josh breathes, his eyes going back to his finger inside of Harry. 

"Get another one in there, he likes- Oh, fuck!" I lose my train of thought as Harry hits my g-spot, which makes my toes curl. "Right there, Haz, shit. Your dick always fills me up so good." 

"I've got two in," Josh says. I open my eyes again, barely able to form a sentence as Harry drills into my g-spot. 

"Three," I manage to say, grasping at Harry's bum to spread his cheeks. Josh slips another finger in, and Harry groans into my ear. 

The boys get back into their rhythm, and our headboard smacks against the wall. Harry whimpers constantly, occasionally licking over my skin. 

I make eye contact with Josh, and he grins wickedly at me. "Need you in my pussy," I say to him. The thought of two cocks in my pussy is almost enough to drive me over the edge. 

"Are you sure?" Josh asks, his hips slowing down again. I nod frustratedly. Harry says nothing, probably too overwhelmed at all the stimulation. 

I feel Josh pull out of me, and not even a second later his thick cock is pushing at my entrance, trying to force itself in alongside Harry. It slips in relatively easily, despite the fact that I've never done this before. 

"Oh my god," I cry. I feel like I'm being ripped in half in the best way. 

"You're the hottest person I've ever met in my life," Josh babbles, thrashing his hips against me and Harry. "Oh, fuck. Shit. You're insane." 

"Love your cocks inside of me," I pant, managing to twist my nipples in my hands. "Gonna come soon, gonna squirt all over both of you. Fuck." 

Harry shifts up and down my chest, babbling about how much he loves me and how good this feels. I realise that Josh still has his fingers inside of him. 

"Gonna come," Harry grunts, his legs spread wide. Josh hears this and pumps his hand inside of Harry. 

"Me too," Josh says lowly. "So fucking tight, wrapped around our cocks." 

I watch as Harry's forehead beads with sweat, and he comes with a loud cry, his cock spurting between our chests. It reaches my chin, and I lick it off. Josh pulls his hand out of Harry, and holds onto his hips as he drives into me, chasing his orgasm. 

"Oh, oh, shit. Fuck!" he shouts, his hips slamming into mine before stilling. I feel his warm load coat the inside of me. 

My orgasm has been building in the bottom of my stomach since Harry was fingering my arsehole, but I wanted to hold it off as long as possible. I can feel myself coming undone, as my legs start to shake around Harry's back. 

"Gonna come," I breathe. "Oh, fuck, let me come." 

"Been such a good girl," Harry says, seemingly having found his voice. He snaps his hips into me again, even though he must be sensitive from his orgasm. Josh takes a second to recover before doing the same. 

Josh reaches around to my arsehole and slips three fingers in. "Oh, shit. That's it. Yeah, fuck me. I'm gonna- oh, fuck!" 

My orgasm hits me like a tonne of bricks, and I come so hard that my vision goes white. I scream, arching off the bed, and I squirt all over both of their dicks, my hips twitching and rolling through it all. At some point the boys pull out of me, but my come still gushes out of me, soaking the bedsheets and my legs. 

Eventually I slump back down onto the bed, trying to catch my breath. My entire body is tingling. After a minute or so, I open my eyes, and see Josh staring at me in awe. 

"Holy shit," he breathes. "I've never seen a girl come like that before." 

"Not done with you yet," Harry smirks, spreading apart my legs with his hands and diving down, licking straight up my clit. I gasp at the sensitivity, but my hands grasp the sheets below me as he slurps up my come. Josh kneels next to me and sucks my nipple into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. 

"Oh my god," I pant. Harry plants a hard kiss to the top of my clit, before nibbling at my folds. Josh is slobbering all over my chest, and massaging my breasts with his hands. 

Despite the mammoth climax I'd just had, I feel the heat building inside of me again, and all it takes is Harry sticking his tongue inside of me and flicking upwards. 

"Fuck!" I cry, squirting into his face. Harry chases my hips with his mouth, drinking it up. My legs clamp around his head, and Harry delivers a final kiss to my inner thigh before lifting his head. 

"That was quite something," he grins, wiping his mouth with his arm. I nod, too overwhelmed to say anything. Harry gets onto the bed and slips a finger into my mouth, still wet with my come. I suck it into my mouth, smiling over at Josh. 

"That was insane," he says, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Were you okay with everything?" I ask, propping myself up with my elbows. "We probably should've come up with a safe word, or something." 

"No, no. It was amazing. Holy shit," he chuckles. 

We get ourselves cleaned up and exchange numbers, knowing that this will definitely be happening again. Once Josh leaves, Harry and I get into bed, exhausted from the night's activities, but not too exhausted to make slow, passionate love to each other to end the night.


End file.
